1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an encoding/decoding apparatus and method of multi-channel signals, and more particularly, to an encoding apparatus and method of multi-channel signals that may encode phase information through a quantization scheme and a lossless encoding scheme, and a decoding apparatus and method of multi-channel signals that may decode phase information through an inverse-quantization scheme and a lossless decoding scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of coding stereo signals, a Parametric Stereo (PS) technology may be used. The PS technology may generate mono-signals by down-mixing inputted stereo signals, extract a stereo parameter indicating side information for the stereo signals, and code the stereo signals by coding the generated mono signals and the extracted stereo parameter.
In this case, as examples of the stereo parameter, Inter-channel Intensity Difference (IID) or Channel Level Difference (CLD) signifying an intensity difference between energy levels of at least two channel signals included in the stereo signals, Inter-channel Coherence (ICC) or Inter-channel Correlation (ICC) signifying correlation between two channel signals based on similarity of wave forms of at least two channel signals included in the stereo signals, Inter-channel Phase Difference (IPD) signifying a phase difference between at least two channel signals included in the stereo signals, Overall Phase Difference (OPD) signifying how a phase difference between at least two channel signals included in the stereo signals is distributed based on mono-signals, and the like may be given.